


Gone

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Accidental Death, Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Anger, Basically gonna re-write the entire thing later, Beating, Blood, Blood and Injury, Blood and Violence, Broken Bones, Character Death, Child Abuse, Child Murder, Dysfunctional Family, F/F, Ghosts, Humanstuck, Implied/Referenced Underage Drinking, Jealousy, Lesbian Character, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Poltergeists, Shock, Stabbing, Swordfighting, Swords, Underage Smoking, Wakes & Funerals
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-08
Updated: 2016-05-09
Packaged: 2018-05-12 07:17:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5657494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Twins David Adalrik Strider and Rosealine Melaina Lalonde were both found dead on October 10th, 2015.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. October 10th, 2015 Pt.1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dave deals with physical abuse, and his untimely demise

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \----------WARNING----------  
> This chapter contains abuse!!  
> Actually almost this entire story is potentially triggering-  
> -REWRITTEN-

Derrick Brogan Strider had it all planned out. After today he was finally going to be free. Once that little punk was out of the way, the world was his. Who did he think he was anyway? The kid had a lot of potential, sure, but it was Bro's turn to rule the world. 

He looked at the TV in front of him, some reality show. Might as well put his plan into action. He sat up from his usual slouched, laid-back position, grabbing the IPhone that was resting on the coffee table. After a quick scroll through his contacts he settled on the number that he needed, Lamar High School. It rang for a moment before a woman answered the phone. "Hello, Lamar High School, This is Jasmine, How May I Help You?" He looked at the clock, getting up and grabbing his car keys. "Yeah, Hi, I'm Coming in to Pick up a Student." He barely heard an almost irritated sound from the other side of the line. "Sir you are aware School began half an hour ago, Correct?" "Yep." "Alright, may I ask the Student's Name?" He shut the Door to the Apartment and Began to head towards the Stairs "Dave, Dave Strider." He was almost to the bottom when the call was ended. He got into his truck and began to make his way to the school, staying about Five miles over the speed limit at any given moment.

When he arrived at the school he found Dave, as promised, in one of the blue plastic chairs that lined the office. "C'mon lil man." Dave rose and made to follow Bro as they exited the office, waving farewell to the secretary. Halfway across the parking lot Dave spoke up. "So, how come I got a 'Get Out Of Jail Free' Card?" "No reason. don't complain" Bro replied as he got into the drivers seat, Dave climbing into the passenger side. "Not a Problem, Big Bad." Bro shot off the minute the Truck started, pretending not to notice Dave's death grip on the door handle. 

Once they pulled up to the apartment Dave grabbed his bag, getting out and heading up to the apartment. Bro remained for a moment,  _This little shits gonna be gone soon, its only going to be half an hour tops, the trucks tank is full and I have bags in the back, everything's going according to plan_. his features played upwards for a moment, as close to a Smile as  Bro Strider ever approached. He grabbed his keys and exited the vehicle almost happily, following Dave, who was almost to the lobby. They made their way up the stairs and to the apartment. Bro went back to the couch and sat, give it say, half an hour.  10:40, that's when he'd finally get his life back. 

_10:15_

_Tick, Tock_

_10:20_

_Tick, Tock_

_10:25_

_Tock, Tick_

_10:35_

"Dave, Strife, 5 Minutes." He called towards Dave's room. He collected his favorite sword and Lil Cal, making his way up to the roof. His feet thudded against the concrete steps as his frame moved towards the door at the top. It was almost time. He pushed open the heavy door and stepped out into the Houston sun. 

 

4

 

3

 

2

 

"Okay Bro, I'm Here." The door slammed shut behind him, making him jump slightly. "Getting jumpy lil' man?" Dave frowned. "No. You wish."

And with that the strife began. Dave immediately noticed that Bro wasn't holding back. Shots that Bro usually would've shifted away last minute were landing even if only lightly, giving him cuts and scratches on his arms and sides. Dave played defense, keeping safe and not going for any attacks. Bro flashed around him with careful footing, his sword flashing forward to meet Dave's block. Dave began to back towards the wall as Bro aggrieved. He felt the back of his thighs hit the edge of the wall, pulling his sword up to block the aggressive attacks. In the blink of an eye his sword was halfway across the concrete of the rooftop. Bro put his hand around Dave's neck and pushed him back so he was fully sitting on the wall that enclosed the roof. "Pineapple- holy shit- I surrender-" Dave choked out, putting one hand around Bro's wrist to try and pull it away. Bro wasn't moving. The tip of his sword was still pressed to Dave's chest, just above the bottom of his rib cage. "Y'know kid, ya had a lot of potential. But ya shouldn't have gotten in my way. Sorry lil man." Dave's eyes went wide behind the thin plastic of his aviators. Bro stood steady above him like a tree. Then it happened. He felt the tip of the blade sheath through his ribs and push its way straight through to the other side. He began coughing, blood began to trickle from the corner of his mouth "B-bro- pl- e-ase!" Blood began to soak his through his shirt as it poured from the wound. Then he was falling. He saw his entire life flash before his eyes before making contact with the sidewalk below. He heard muffled screams as everything faded out into a soft white ringing.

 

  Police held back the crowd that was trying to get a glimpse at the boy laying on the sidewalk. With all the paramedics and officials running around all they could see was the pool of crimson staining the concrete. After a minute they caught glimpse of a bloody sword being carried away. Anyone who lived in the apartment building almost instantly knew what happened. People stood on tiptoes and watched a white sheet cover a head of light blond hair. 

 

 

 ** _David Adalrik Strider_**  
Born - December 3rd 2000  
Died - October 10th 2015


	2. October 10th, 2015 Pt.2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rose deals with her emotional mother and problems that shouldn't be swallowed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More gore, another character death. Get used to it guys

TT: Kanaya please, I do believe Twilight had the  _potential_ to be a good series but the writing simply didn't play the idea out in a way I would enjoy.

GA: Rose Darling

GA: Have You Seen The News Tonight

TT: No, why would this be of interest to me? 

GA: Just

GA: Go Check

 

Rose Lalonde closed her laptop and began to make her way downstairs. She stopped for a moment an peered into the living room, Mom Lalonde was in her armchair silently with the news playing in front of her. A mostly empty bottle of alcohol was loosely in her hand. Rose watched from the stair well as the reporter told of a murder in Houston. Apparently a man had murdered the teenager he had been caring for. But suddenly Bro and Dave's faces popped up in the corner of the screen along with footage of Dave's corpse being covered by a sheet. 

_"Derrick Brogan Strider murdered 15 year old David Adalrik Strider by impaling him with a katana on the roof of their Houston apartment building. Passersby saw the boy being pushed off the roof after being stabbed through the chest by Derrick Strider at 11:02 Houston time."_

The screen changed again and began to show interviews with witnesses. She heard he mom sob as she rose to her feet. Rose raced down the stairs. "Mom- are you okay?!" She was met with a vicious shriek of agony and saw a brown bottle flying towards her face. Her jaw fell open as the bottle hit her face. It shattered on impact and she felt the glass slip down her throat. She began to cough as she felt the glass tear down her throat and fill her lungs with a warm liquid. She began to cough and choke. She was drowning in her own blood. Her mother raced to her side. "Oh my god Rosie baby girl are you okay I'm so sorry baby please tell me you're gonna be okay-" she sobbed as Rose coughed and splattered blood onto the carpet. Her baby was dying and it was all her fault. She screamed, all her medical knowledge leaving her brain as she picked up Rose like she had when she was six. She grabbed her cell phone and blocked her number before dialing 911. Once someone answered she couldn't bring herself to speak, simply sobbing and hanging up. "Its OK Rosie they're gonna come fix you up you're gonna be alright" She looked at Rose to find her unconscious and slipping fast. She laid Rose down gently on the floor before grabbing her cell phone and racing outside, she had makeup running down her cheeks as she climbed into her car, throwing her cellphone into a sewer grate before speeding away, almost blinded by tears as she raced away.

 

The ambulance showed up along with two police cars. They raced into the house and immediately began to act on the scene before them. Rose was barely alive when they found her. Her face was cut and bleeding along with the blood pouring from her mouth mixed with saliva.  They loaded her into the ambulance as fast as possible and began fighting against the clock to keep her alive. But she was dead by the time they reached the hospital. The first woman who has entered the house was in tears. This girl was her youngest daughters girlfriend. They were absolutely perfect for each other. Kanaya would be completely devastated. 

She looked around, noting she wasn't the only one in tears. No one knew what they had done. They had tried so hard yet her life had slipped away.

 

Later that night, after digging though her file for family contact, Ms.Maryam found that she had a twin, who had also died that day. What a divine comedy.

 

**_Rosealine Melaina Lalonde_ **

Born - December 4th, 2000

Died - October 10th, 2015


	3. After Death

"I am the sound of the birds"

Red Eyes Watch The Black Feathers Outside The Window Through Thin Plastic

"The whispering in the trees"

Purple Eyes Focus On The Yellowed Pages As Leaves Spiral Down

  
"The gentle silence after a storm"

Pale Skin Bruising Under Heavy Leather-Clad Hands

  
"And the warm summer breeze"

Black Mary-Janes Trudging Along Cement Under Warm Sunshine

  
"I am the stars in the sky at night"

Late Night Skype Calls With Friends When No Ones There To See

  
"I'm those thoughts in your head that say something's right"

Black Stained Lips Playing Up In Amusement

  
"I hold your hand when you're feeling low"

Interlocked Hands When Glass Was Shattered On Linoleum

  
"Although I get the feeling you just don't know"

Late Nights With A Close Watch Over Shaded Eyes  
  


I did not die  
I am still here.  
I'm that gentle voice   
Within your ear.

 


End file.
